Sibling Rivalries
by LittleCabreja
Summary: Clary Fray is a 16 year old girl who lives with her mom, Joyclen Fray. After her mom returns from London on short notice to declare that she is engaged to a man named Luke Garroway with a gorgeous adopted son named Jace, Clary is forced to suppress her growing feelings for Jace. But when Jace confesses his love for her, will they be able to find a way to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**CLARY'S P.O.V**

Clary was in her room getting the outfit that she was gonna wear for the first day of school out when there was a knock at her door. "What?" She said to the door.

"Well I can always come back later." The voice said.

Clary knew that voice. "Mom!" She said running and opening the door.

She embraced her mom, Joyclen Fray. Clary hadn't seen her mom in 9 months.

"I wasn't expecting you for another 3 months." Clary said.

Her mom smiled. "Well I had a little change of plans." She said.

Clary was confused. Then she saw a ring on her moms finger. "Mom, what is that?" Clary asked.

"Sit down, darling." Her mom said guiding Clary to her bed.

"While I was in London, I met a man named Luke Garroway. He was sweet and handsome. He has a 17 year old son named Jace. 8 years ago, Luke found Jace, abused and scared, when he was only 9. Luke raised him. Listen sweetheart, ever since your father died, it left a hole in my heart that can only be filled by love and Luke can fill it. He proposed to me a month ago. We are getting married on Saturday." She said.

Clary stared at her hands. She was happy for her mom but also upset that she didn't even ask her. "I'm happy for you mom." Clary said.

Her mom smiled. "Good." she said. "Because now you're going to have a new father and a new brother."

_Stepfather and stepbrother _Clary thought to herself. Joyclen stood up. "Well, now that I got that out, let's go meet them." she said.

Clary stood up and followed her mother out to the car.

* * *

The drive down to the airport wasn't as long as Clary thought it would be. They stood by the baggage claim and waited. Clary pulled out her phone and plugged hear earbuds in. She put her music on shuffle and her favorite song started playing

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_

_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your world_

_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find_

_Everything falls in place, all the stars align_

_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul_

_Don't let go_

_Someone comes into your life_

_It's like they've been in your life forever_

_No, there's no one else's eyes_

_That could see into me_

_No one else's arms can lift_

_Lift me up so high_

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_So now we've found our way to find each other_

_So now I found my way to you_

At that moment, Clary looked up and saw Joyclen walking towards two men. The taller one Clary knew immediately was Luke. He was tall, about 6'1. He had dark brown hair with a single white streak in it. As he got closer Clary saw that he had blue eyes. Then Clary's gaze shifted to the other man, mote teenage boy than man. He was about 5'11 with blonde hair. He had golden eyes. _He looks like an angel _Clary thought, but she quickly dismissed the thought. "Clary, this is Luke." Joyclen said.

Luke stuck out a hand and Clary took it. "It's nice to meet you." Luke said.

Clary just smiled as she released his hand. "And this is my son, Jace." Luke said gesturing to the boy.

Jace stuck out his hand but this time Clary took it hesitantly. "Nice to meet you." she said almost in a whisper.

He smiled. It was a mischievous smile. Almost as if he was saying _Are you sure? _but it was gone too quickly for Clary to interpret it. "Pleasure." Jace said in a gorgeously delicious British accent.

Clary looked down at her feet so no one would notice the blood rushing to her pale cheeks. She heard someone clear their throat and she realized that she was still holding Jace's hand. She quickly released it and tried to discreetly wipe her sweaty palms and her shorts. "Well, we all better head home. Clary and Jace need a good nights sleep for school tomorrow." Joyclen said with an awkward smile.

_This is gonna be a long school year._ Clary thought to herself as she squished in between luggage and Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Clary awoke to the blaring sound of her alarm clock. Lazily she turned it off and just laid there. _First day of school. Good luck, Clary _she thought to herself. She rolled out of bed and slipped on her yellow sundress with black knee-high boots. Then, standing in front of her mirror, she tried to convince herself that she can't have feelings for Jace. That didn't work so she freshened up and went downstairs for breakfast. She expected to see her mom in the kitchen but when she turned the corner she saw Jace standing in front of the stove. "Fried or scrambled?" Jace said over his shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Clary said confused.

Jace chuckled. "Your eggs. Do you want them fried or scrambled." he said.

"Oh, um scrambled I guess." Clary said.

_He's making breakfast? _was all Clary was thinking. She didn't even notice Jace trying to talk to her. "Clary. Clary. Clary. Anyone there? Earth to Clary." Jace was saying.

"Huh?" she said ignoring her interrupted thoughts.

"I didn't realize that the Fray's eat standing up. You're like birds." Jace said obviously suppressing laughter.

Clary glared back at him. "Ha ha very funny. Give me my eggs." She said grabbing the plate out of his hands.

They didn't talk much during breakfast. Clary was studying Jace's features; his sharp cheekbones, the curve of his eyebrows, the scar on his chin, the way his hair was messy yet perfect. He would be easy to draw. The sound of heavy footsteps running down the stairs interrupted her thoughts. "So apparently I'm supposed to drive you two to school in the mornings." Luke said running into the kitchen.

Clary glanced at the clock. _8:20 _"We're gonna be late!" she said grabbing her bag from the counter and running out the door.

* * *

The drive to school involved Luke blaring Adele and singing his heart out and Jace and Clary sitting in the back trying to make it stop. When they finally got to Tisch High School Clary and Jace jumped out of the car and ran into the rather large building for two reasons; one: because they were already late. and two: because they wanted to get away from Luke's terribly off-key singing.  
Jocelyn, being the protective mother that she is, made sure that Jace and Clary were in all of the same classes. It took her 3 hours on the phone with the principal and $150 but she wanted them to "bond".

Clary and Jace ran to their first class...History. They slipped in the door and tried to sit in the back but their teacher saw them. "Ah, we have two more recruits." their history teacher Mr. Schneider said.

Clary winced as she faced the entire class. She glanced at Jace who looked comfortable. "Names." Mr. Schneider said.

Clary opened her mouth to say something but Jace beat her to it. "I'm Jace Wayland-Garroway and this is my sis-" He started but Clary jabbed him in the ribs.

She didn't want people to know he was her soon-to-be-step-brother. "She's your sister?" Mr. Schneider asked.

"No, he's my best friend so he sometimes mistakingly calls me his sister." Clary said politely.

Jace looked amused but he said nothing. Mr. Schneider on the other hand was looking at them like they were crazy. "Alright. Please take your seats." he said turning back to the whiteboard.

Jace and Clary slid into two seats in the back. Clary sighed in relief. "Best friends?" she heard Jace whisper.

She playfully shushed him and tried to pay attention to the lesson. _Bravo, Fray._ She thought smiling. Maybe she had a chance with Jace after all.


	3. Author's Note

Hey my lovelys! Sorry for not updating in the past...a long time. This is my first year in High School and I've been soooooo super busy. I'm working on the next chapter now and I'm planning to update every 3-4 days...or sooner depending on my level of busyness. Thanks for being patient! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Yours always,

LittleCabreja


	4. Chapter 3

Why is it that when you're waiting for something the time slows down? It was the last day of school before Fall Break. Only two more minutes until she could be free of all of the burdens that came along with school-for a week at least. She stared at the clock, trying to tune out whatever her Health teacher was saying. Then her eyes drifted to her new step-brother. Everyone at school, including the teachers, still thought that her and Jace were just bestfriends whose parents had a thing for eachother. Even though he somethimes made her want to rip her hair out, he had grown on her. She started to think of what might have happened if they had met under different circumstances and she let her imagination drift. "Clary, what do you think?" Mr. Kendrick's voice jerked her out of her thoughts.

She stuttered. Just when she was about to say something stupid the sweet sound of the school bell rang in her ears. She let out a sigh of relief and quickly packed up her things.

After she had gotten all of the papers she would need to take home, she closed her locker to find someone standing on the other side. "Hello!" said Isabelle in her awesome accent.

_What is it with people and British accents? _Clary thought to herself.

"So, I wanted to invite you and your friend, Jace, to my house tonight." She said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Clary quicky weent through her mental calender to make sure she didn't have anything planned. "Yeah, sure. I'll let my mom and Jace know." She said with a small smile.

"Great! See you at 5:00." She said with a wink towards Jace and then walked away in her 6-inch heels.

_What does she have planned? _Clary thought.

"What was that about?" said a voice behind her.

She turned to see Jace leaning against her locker. She felt her heart stop for a moment. Why did he have this affect on her? She tried to shake the feeling. "Izzy invited us over later." Clary said.

"Oh, ok. Are we going?" He asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Clary replied trying not to let him know that she coudn't breath.

Then she spun on her heel and walked towards the door.

* * *

Clary rang the doorbell at Isabelle's house. Alec opened the door after a few moments. He didn't look to pleased to see us on the other side of the door. He let us in reluctantly. Their appartment was beautiful. The colors all matched perfectly, but, knowing Isabelle, she hadn't expected anything less. I hear the sound of footsteps coming towards us and turned to see Isabelle in slightly too short jean shorts and a tank-top. "Great! You're here. Now we can start." Isabelle said.

"Start what?" I asked suspiciosly.

"Why Truth or Dare, of course." She said, her voice dripping with mischeif.

Jace and I looked at eacht other. What had we gotten ourselves into?


End file.
